


Here Pussy

by RumbelleDearie



Series: The Neighbours [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, like as in a cat, pussy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: Prompt: "I came home to find your cat sitting in my sink...again." 
Naturally, smut ensues between our favorite neighbours!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the first in a series of seperate AU's featuring Belle and Gold as Neighbours. Although Gold’s name will always be Reece, each story is separate unless otherwise specified. This series is for you guys! It is my appreciation for all the kudos and kind comments that give me motivation to keep writing. It’s my one year anniversary posting on Archive! Since then I’ve written over 200,000 words and 19 stories! This is a prompt based series so get in touch with me! Through the archive, twitter (@JustADearie), or tumblr (JustADearie). Thank you guys so much for all of your love, I appreciate you! Hope you enjoy your little gift! Happy Reading Everybody! xx

Reece Gold rolled his head back, his neck cracking pleasurably as he closed his eyes to avoid the harsh florescent lights of the elevator. The elevator music buzzed incessantly as Reece ground his teeth in agitation. He disliked elevators, but after his leg injury a lifetime ago they became a necessity. And Reece Gold hated being dependent upon something. Nevertheless, he endured the slow ride to the third floor where the sanctuary of his apartment awaited him.

Reece let out a dry sigh. He was tired. He had spent all day, and night, at his pawnshop working to restore a very expensive antique clock. But the customer he was completing the order for was very special. He even liked to think he could call them a friend, and Reece Gold did not have friends.

The elevator chimed, as floor three lit up at the top of the elevator doors where the floor numbers were showcased in elaborate faux silver gilding. The metal death trap came to a shrieking halt as it jumped slightly to level itself with the floor just outside of its heavy metal doors. Reece saw a flash of his reflection in the murky silver doors; there were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was getting greyer by the day, he looked exhausted beyond all measure. Clenching the gold handle of his cane he took a step forward as the doors opened and walked three doors to his right where room three-twenty-two stood. He looked down at the welcome mat that his twenty-one year old son had purchased for him as a joke. The mat, once again, had a peculiar dark spot next to the M. Frankly he was impressed, the M was just about the only spot his neighbours beast of a cat hadn't already marked his territory on. Why that cat persisted on pissing at his front door Reece couldn't fathom. But he absolutely hated the stench.

Rolling his eyes Reece pushed the small brass key into the rusted lock and struggled to push open the heavy wooden door. He swore under his breath when the rusted hinges finally cooperated and he stepped forward into the safety of his flat. The heater had been on while he was gone and he was greeted by the warmth, soothing his aching bones, Maine was a wet and cold state in mid November.

Reece toed off his dress shoes, hung his keys on the key ring hanging next to the door and flipped on the light switch. He limped left into the kitchen, heading straight for the bottle of scotch resting proudly in the corner of the counter. He reached a fine, suit covered arm out towards the bottle when a high pitched hiss caught him off guard, a set of clipped claws digging into his arm before he stumbled backwards in shock. Reece let out a few expletives as he took a few deep breaths trying to get his heart rate back to a normal pace.

The pair of beady green eyes stared out at him from their coveted place in his kitchen sink.

"Fuck! You stupid beast of a cat!" Reece yelled as he set his cane against the kitchen counter. The fat, dark orange, tabby cat stared at him from his place curled up in the kitchen sink. This was the fourth time Reece had come home to find his neighbours stupid cat sitting in his sink like he owned the place. "What the fuck!" Reece said under his breath and the fat cat meowed back at him with a whine. Reece let out a deep breath, putting on a smile as he prepared himself to tame the asinine creature. "Okay pussy, come here." He said, reaching out his hands towards the sink and sending embarrassing kissy faces towards the feline. The tabby hissed as he violently swatted at Reece's hands, just clipping one of his fingers. "Fucking cat." Reece said in a sickly sweet voice, hoping to convince the beast to hop into his arms. They had done this enough times that the animal should know the drill by now. "Come on you stupid puss, let's go home to your Mummy." And with an alarmingly fast leap the fat cat clung to Reece's suit and rubbed his face against the lapels of Reece's jacket, seeking affection from the man. Reece rolled his eyes and begrudgingly rubbed the top of the cat's head.

Reece limped out the door of his apartment, unable to take his cane with him as he struggled to keep the stupid cat in his arms. He knocked on apartment three-twenty-one and waited with the struggling cat in his arm. Moments later the door was roughly swung open with a sweeping of wind as a small brunette in a white blouse and black skirt stood before him.

"I came home to find your cat sitting in my sink...again." Reece said dryly as the bright blue eyes of the beautiful brunette lit up upon the sight of her fat orange tabby.

"Oh Adam!" She squealed, not even paying attention to what Reece had said. She reached her arms out for the tabby, but he refused the welcome of his master and instead chose to cling to the suit of the grumpy old man. "I'm so sorry Mr. Gold. I know you hate him--"

"He's an obnoxious little beast." Reece interrupted as he tried to pry the clinging feline from his hundred dollar suit.

"I'm so sorry, I have no idea why he fancies your sink so much. I can't blame him for liking your suit though." She said humorously as she noticed the claw marks dug into his terrible expensive suit. Mr. Gold always dressed well. He clearly had money and expensive taste, so Belle had no clue why he was living in such a rundown apartment. If Belle had the money, she would have offered to buy him a new suit, but Belle knew she could never afford it, and she didn't want to be indebted to Mr. Gold then she already was. This had been the fourth or fifth time he had returned Adam to her. "Come on in Mr. Gold. I really appreciate it. I've been looking for Adam for hours."

"You should keep better track of your beasts Miss. French." Reece said critically as he limped into her apartment. He had been in her apartment many times, returning her stupid cat, or coming over to yell at her for being to noisy, he even used to take tea with her occasionally, but it usually resulted in fighting. That being said, Belle was still his favourite neighbour, even if she did have a ridiculous cat.

"Oh Mr. Gold, your cane?" Belle questioned, realizing quite late that of course he didn't have his cane because his hands were full with your stupid lump of a cat. "You didn't have to limp over here, really, next time you can just call me, I'll come right over."

"You know very well Miss. French that that stupid cat would never be coaxed to leave my sink in favour of your arms." Reece said as he stroked the cat's head leisurely, coaxing it into submission as its claws withdrew from his jacket and he leapt towards the silver food dish on the floor of Belle's kitchen. "Now I would appreciate it if you took better care of that beast, we wouldn't want the apartment owner to find out about a cat wandering the halls would we?" He playfully threatened with a raise to his brow.

"How dare you! You wouldn't!" Belle yelled back, her voice higher than usual with the thought of losing her precious tabby.

"Oh but I would." He snarled as he limped closer to the nervous brunette. "Not only does he mewl at all hours of the night, scratch up my suits, and piss all over my door mat, but he likes me and that makes me uncomfortable."

"And god forbid someone should like the infamous Mr. Gold! Well I hate to tell you, but you're not as unlovable as you think you are!" She yelled, losing sight of defending her cat and seemingly defending herself instead. "You're successful, and intelligent, and devilishly handsome. It's no wonder my cat likes you more then me!" Every ounce of her tiny frame was seething with anger as she closed the gap between them to point a threatening finger at his chest.

"Nonsense, you're full of love, and always show him the attention he doesn't deserve. In fact, his stubborn demeanour is a very testament to the stupid nature of that little beast!"

"Oh he's stupid and stubborn alright." Belle said defiantly as she looked into Reece's dark brown eyes which had been absorbed into pool's of black lust.

"Enough!" Reece said, his breath heavy as he was a mere inch from Belle's pink lips. "That infernal beast has made a home in my sink! It's unsanitary and I won't have it anymore!" He hissed through gritted teeth as his fists clenched in order to keep his hands from wandering to a place they shouldn't.

"Well I can only imagine he likes your sink because it's in the home of a beast just like him!"

"If only you knew how beastly I truly am Miss. French!" He practically growled as he leaned his chest against Belle's body, looking down upon her face for any hint of trepidation.

"Why don't you show me?" She asked before looking down to the thin line of his lips.

Reece's lips crashed down on Belle's as her hands shot up to the lapels of his jacket for support. Her body arched into him as the kiss intensified, it was angry and hot, and a mess of lips, nips, and smashing teeth. She opened up to him, melting into his heat as his tongue thrust into her sweet mouth, tasting of mint and raspberries. He was a heady intoxicating musk of spice and antique books. Belle moaned as one of his hands went to the nape of her neck and guided their kiss. She had been fantasising about this for months and couldn't believe it was actually happening.

A mewl from Adam the tabby shocked her back into her senses as they parted on a breath. Reece stared down at Belle, reading her face, making sure she actually wanted this. He couldn't believe it possible that the intelligent young woman would fancy an old beast like him. He was about to open his mouth and apologize for being so forward when Belle leaned forward to place a chaste kiss to his lips this time, taking his bottom lip within her mouth as they parted.

"Let's get this jacket off. Adam's ripped it to pieces." Belle whispered as she reached up to Reece's shoulders and pulled the jacket off him, letting it fall to the floor in the front hallway.

"Belle are you--"

"I've been waiting for this for months." She said, her lips swollen and parted as she undid and slipped the silk tie from his shirt collar, dropping the fabric to the floor before moving to undo the buttons on his waist coat.

Reece groaned as he brought his hands up to her white blouse, undoing the fine buttons as he kissed along her neck. Belle leaned her head back, struggling to unfasten the buttons of his fine silk shirt as he made his way to her collar bone, licking and nipping at the egregious zones of her skin. Belle wrapped her hands around Reece's waist as his hands found the smooth bare skin of her stomach and the white lace of her bra. Belle's hands roamed over the fine silk on his back, digging into his shoulders when he brushed over her nipples and pulled down the fabric of her bra to reveal her pert breasts.

"Belle you're perfect." He huffed reverently as he ducked his head to take a puckered nipple within his mouth. His tongue traced her areola before biting down on the rose bud, causing Belle to whine as she tugged at his shoulder length hair before her fingers ran sensually through his scalp. Reece limped awkwardly shoving Belle against the wall at the front entrance. Belle bit down on her lip as she felt a hardness pressing into her abdomen. While Reece struggled to keep his footing on his bad leg Belle took the opportunity to finally open up his shirt. His skin was tanned, and lean, but his muscles were evident in the way he pressed against her body. Belle felt her arousal heighten as she ached for a release.

"How about we take this to my bedroom?" Belle whispered against Reece's ear who responded by kissing her soundly. "I'll take that as a yes." Belle said with a sweet giggle as she found Reece's hand and intertwined her fingers with his own. She tilted her head towards the hallway, indicating for him to follow her as he leaned away from her and the wall and she led him towards her bedroom. Reece limped heavily without his cane but fortunately her bedroom was only two doors down the hall, her apartment a mirror image of his own.

Belle opened the door and walked towards the double bed, covered in a royal blue duvet and what looked like white sheets. Belle turned around to face Reece, watching his gaze as she let her blouse fall from her shoulders and pool onto the floor. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground as well. She unzipped her skirt and let it fall from her waist, leaving her standing in the soft white laced panties. Reece stalked towards her, unable to withhold his desire as he reached out for her skin and roughly brought her body against his while crashing his lips onto hers. Belle moaned as her nipples scraped over his waist coat, but at certain areas also met the warm heat of his naked chest. Wanting to feel his heated skin against her body she roughly shoved at his waistcoat and Reece acquiesced, allowing her to push off his waistcoat, and dress shirt.

Reece wrapped his arms around Belle's waist, dragging her skin towards his chest as she wrapped her arms around his neck and threw her head back. His tongue darted out to taste at her skin, roaming over the contours of her body. His hands traveled towards her arse, roughly grabbing at her flesh and the little lace under his palms. Reece lost all ability to focus on kissing Belle's skin when he felt one of her hands trembling with his belt. His head fell back as he grunted, trying not to thrust into her hand like a desperate school boy, but god was he desperate for her touch and he shunt his hips forward feeling the delicious friction of her hand and his pants against his cock. It was Belle's turn to nip at the skin of his neck, but she was nowhere near as gentle and reverent as Reece had been. He had worshiped her skin, whereas Belle was hungry for Reece's. She sucked a love bite onto his neck before trailing her lips to the shell of his ear and sucking his earlobe into her mouth. Reece nearly whimpered as she continued to stroke over his cock and consumed his neck.

"Gods Belle." He huffed out as he brought one hand up to pinch at her breast while the other went into the waistband of her panties. Belle bit down on the juncture of Reece's neck as she felt his slender fingers cup her mound. "You're so slick Belle." He mumbled reverently against the side of Belle's head as she gripped around his neck tighter.

"You always make me wet Reece. Sometimes I get so horny just when you say hello to me in the elevator; gods the sound of your voice. I don't even know how many times I've cum with your name on my lips." Belle whispered against his neck.

"Oh Belle." Reece groaned, his balls tightening as her words rushed through his body. He slipped a finger into her pussy and Belle could have nearly cried with the relief of finally having a part of him inside her. Reece struggled with the angle but was able to send shallow thrusts of his finger inside her cunt; she was practically dripping down her leg with need. He continued to tease her, her clit rubbing against her lace panties as she rocked within his grip. He tightened his hold on her body as she brought one leg up to wrap around his waist. Reece swore as his cock pressed against her lower stomach, his hand brushing against his own manhood as he attempted to tease Belle to her peak. If he didn't get his pants off soon he was going to cum in them.

He brought his thumb to Belle's clit, less focused on his thrusting and instead putting his energy towards getting her off. He dipped his head to take her breast into his mouth and the build up of sensations was bringing Belle closer to what she needed. She ground herself against his thumb, her thighs cramping and her knees buckling from withstanding his teasing for so long. She came hard around his finger as she bit down on her lip, humming in pleasure as the sensation of her orgasm waved through her body. She dropped her leg from Reece's waist, his finger slipping from her panties as they separated from their embrace and Belle struggled to catch her breath.

"God's I don't think I can stand." Belle said, her legs tingling as she dropped to her knees in front of Reece. Reece wanted to ask her if she was okay before her hands surged towards his belt, pulling the leather through the loops, unzipping his trousers and letting the fine Armani suit fall to the floor. Reece's dark red boxers were tented with his very obvious erection, the head of his cock leaking pre-cum and leaving a wet spot on his boxers.

Looking up at Reece, Belle brought her hands to the band of his boxers, pulling the material down and licking her lips as his cock bobbed up, heavy and aroused. Reece stepped out of his shoes and Belle awkwardly got rid of his socks before she was more than ready to turn her attention towards his cock.

Reece hissed out in pleasure as she wrapped her hand around his shaft and gave him a firm tug, his pre-cum dripping out of his slit and coating her fingers. Belle smiled at him brightly, biting down on her swollen lip.

"What are you smiling at luv?" Reece asked as he twirled one of her curls with his sticky finger.

"Your cock is perfect." Belle said honestly, pulling at his thick member as she held it up to take his balls into her mouth.

"Fuck." Reece nearly wept, as her hot mouth released his soft sack spattered with the coarse dark hair and her tongue trailed up the underside of his cock.

"I've dreamt about having your cock in my mouth. You coming apart at my touch." She whispered against the head of his cock before taking it into her mouth.

"Gods Belle, oh gods." He repeated affectionately as she bobbed over his cock, taking him in a little deeper only to withdraw and tease him with her tongue at his slit and the underside of his head. She licked up his salty musk, fondling his balls before wrapping her mouth around him greedily. "Belle, I can't take anymore." Reece huffed out, pulling her body up by the grip he had in her hair. Belle followed him eagerly, her legs less wobbly as she stood on her tiptoes to reach his mouth.

"Make love to me Reece? I've been wanting you for so long."

"Oh Belle, if you only knew." Reece said as he walked her backwards towards her bed and they toppled over onto the soft duvet.

He covered her body with his own, dipping to worship her breasts again as his cock rubbed against her thigh. Belle spread her legs wider, hoping to coax him to her core. Her previous orgasm had left her slick, the honey from her pleasure smeared against the inside of her thighs where her juices had dripped down and pooled at the opening of her cunt. Her body pulsed with anticipation as his mouth teased her breasts, one hand tangled in her hair, and his thumb traced tender circles on her hip bone. Belle brought her hands to Reece’s chest, her thumbs lightly playing with his nipples before ghosting over his stomach, his muscles fluttered and clenched as she moved lower towards the delicious trail of dark hair. She traced the path with the tip of her finger and continued tracing her finger over the shaft of his cock up to his slit. His dick twitched as she enticed him, grabbing him around the base and positioning his head at her center. She parted her folds with the head of his cock and Reece’s head shot up, unable to focus on Belle’s breasts as he looked down at her face in a pleasurable shock. He thrust forwards, rubbing his shaft against her folds until he was rocking against her clit.

“Please. No more teasing.” Belle begged and Reece was happy to comply.

He grabbed Belle at her hips and took his cock in hand lining them up before he slowly pushed into her pussy. Belle's eyes widened as he slowly entered her, his cock slipping deeper into her slick channel until she felt him buried to the hilt. They paused briefly, their bodies joined, a smile swept across Belle’s face as she chuckled slightly in relief; they had been fantasizing of this moment for months.

“Fuck--” Reece stuttered,

“It’s even better than I thought.” Belle finished as she leaned up to cradle Reece’s face and kiss his lips, her tongue slipping in like they had been kissing each other for decades. “Fuck me please Reece.” She said so innocently, looking into his eyes, a contrast to the sensual act they were engaged in. Reece bucked his hips, slowly pulling out of her tight body before plunging back in. “Again!” Belle begged, and he slowly retreated before thrusting into her body. He grabbed her hips, lifting her body off the bed and changing the angle, if it was even possible it felt like he slipped in even deeper. The punishing thrusts kept Belle in a state of pure pleasure, aware of every touch and sensation associated to her body. She writhed under his ministrations, but he was intentionally avoiding her clit. She knew the slow deep thrusts weren't enough to make him cum either. “I said no more teasing Reece!”

“What is it you want Belle?” He asked through gritted teeth as he watched his cock thrust into her, his balls hitting her ass as he leisurely touched her skin and worked her up to an unbearable amount of pleasure.

“Make me cum, please Reece!” She cried and he leaned down to capture her lips, his hips picking up speed and sending heat and friction coursing through her body. “Oh Fuck!’ Belle exclaimed as his cock rubbed against her clit, her breasts hitting his chest as he kissed her lips and buried his face in her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he buried into her, his balls smacking against her ass while her pussy squelched and fluttered. He wasn’t going to last long now, and Belle expected that was why he took so long teasing her. 

“Belle, Belle, I…” He said quietly, his voice breaking through his pleading.

“It’s okay Reece, I’m so close! Touch me.” She said as she raked her fingers through his hair.

Reece brought a shaking hand down to Belle’s clit and pinched at the hard nub before roughly circling it with his thumb. He had built Belle up so much that it was all she need to cum, his name a whisper on her lips as her pussy clenched rapidly around his cock. She grabbed his arse, helping Reece thrust through her orgasm as his own thrusts became erratic and he was crying out her name like it was the only thing that mattered. Belle’s nails dug into his arse as his orgasm ripped through him violently, spilling thick spurts of cum into her pussy as the last waves of her orgasm fluttered through her channel. 

Reece collapsed on top of Belle before kissing her lips fiercely. They parted to catch their breath as Reece rolled to Belle’s side and scooped her up in his arms. His spent cock slipped from within her, leaving a trail of cum across her leg and smearing against the duvet. Belle leaned into his embrace, her head resting against his chest with her hand gently playing with one of his nipples, while she curved her body against his. Reece pressed a kiss to the side of Belle’s head, her hairline covered in a thin layer of sweat. 

“You are the most aggravating, nerve wracking neighbour I have ever had.” Reece said with a wicked grin as the woman beside his body warmed him up. “But I have never been happier.” He said wholeheartedly as he affectionately squeezed Belle closer to him.

“As am I Reece.” Belle kissed his chest and draped her leg over his naked body. “This...this wasn’t just a one time thing right Reece? Because I don’t think I could bare it if--” But Reece cut her off with a quick kiss to her lips.

“If you would honour me with your company, whether in your bed or out of it--” But it was Belle’s turn to cut off Reece’s uncertainty. 

“Yes, to both!” Belle said with a radiant smile that Reece couldn’t believe was directed towards him. 

Just then Belle’s bedroom door opened with a creak and the fat orange tabby lazily stalked into the bedroom, jumping onto the bed with unexpected speed. The infernal feline hopped onto Reece’s chest, dug his clipped nails into his skin and proceeded to curl up on the man's chest. Belle huffed as a whiff of Adam’s tail found its way into her mouth before she began laughing loudly.

“Fucking cat!” Reece depleted as Adam purred into a deeper slumber on his compatriot’s chest.

“You know, he really does like you.” Belle said with a laugh, “You might have to come round more often so he stops sneaking into your sink.”

“Next time the damn cat settles in my sink I’ll just send for you to come over.”

“But what if I can’t convince him to leave? He is quite fond of that sink you know.”

“Then you’ll just have to spend the night.” Reece said with a cocky smirk as he patted the top of Adam’s orange head. Belle smiled in response before joining in and scratching her cat's left ear.

“He really is a good pussy cat you know.”

“And so are you my dear Belle!”

“Reece!” Belle scolded playfully as Reece rolled on top of her with a satisfied smirk, causing Adam to mewl in protest as he was forced to climb to the bottom of the bed while his masters commenced with a round two. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want it written, send me a prompt! xx

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cat Blocked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471761) by [RumbelleDearie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie)




End file.
